No mires atrás
by Kibume
Summary: Temari pensaba que él era de los que buscaban su amistad, pero que al darte la vuelta, te clavaban una apuñalada. Pero él le demostraría que no todo es como ella cree...Que nunca hay que dirigir la vista atrás.Y siempre hay que mirar al frente...ShikaTema
1. El principio del fin

Reto 45 de los 100 ShikaTema

"_-¡Temari-chan, que buena amiga eres!_

_-Em...Gracias._

_-Ahora no te importará...Darme los papeles secretos del Kazekage, ¿verdad?"_

¡Para ya, Temari! ¡No puedo creer que me haya afectado tanto! ¿Cuántos van ya? ¿18...?

Ya me he dado cuenta....Los verdaderos amigos no existen.

La confianza, tampoco.

Las personas aprovechan la mínima oportunidad para intentar ganarse la confianza de alguien y luego...¡Zas! Te mienten, se aprovechan de ti y te hacen daño...

O como suelen decir, te meten una apuñalada por la espalda.

Por eso, hace tiempo que he dejado de confiar en las personas.

Nada me inspira confianza. Sé lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el corazón humano, y no quiero que se aprovechen de mí.

No, otra vez.

No soy tan ingenua.

Aunque mi hermano me haya pedido que vaya a Konoha para comunicar el festival de fuegos artificiales que se celebra en Suna cada Noviembre.

Tres días, tres días aquí y podré volver a Suna.

No me apetece ir a un sitio al que apenas voy, con gente desconocida.

Gente que te hacen daño.

Abierta las puertas, empiezo a andar:

-Buenos días, Temari-san-me saluda un hombre. No tengo tan buena memoria para recordar su nombre.

-¿Cómo ha ido ese viaje?-me pregunta otro, con pelos puntiagudos. ¡Eh, no tengo tan buena memoria para los nombres, ya lo he dicho!

-Ha ido bien. Normal, como siempre-respondo sin inmutarme-Ahora iré a avisar a la Hokage. Pero primero, necesito descansar.

-Temari-san, lamento decirle que tiene que esperar a que venga su guía...

-¿No ha venido todavía?-resoplo.

-No tardará en llegar-sonríe el otro, luego empieza a susurrar con el del pelo puntiagudo-Oye, Kotetsu, el guía no era...

-Sí, Izumo-responde el otro, Kotetsu-El guía era Shikamaru.

-Pues entonces puede quedarse esperando hasta mañana-bufa el otro, Izumo.

¿Shikamaru? Ese nombre me suena....Mm...Bah, ya me acordaré. Total, va a ser mi guía.

-Problemático...Siento llegar tarde...-oigo una voz. Me es familiar. Alzo la vista.

Ya me acuerdo. Shikamaru.

O vago llorón, como siempre le he llamado.

Tampoco es que le haya visto muchas veces.

Rayos, sigue siendo más alto que yo.

Desde la última visita, sigue siendo más alto que yo.

Y eso que le llevo tres años.

-Buenas, problemática....Cuánto tiempo sin verte-responde con flojera.

-Lo mismo digo-gruño-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esperar, vago?

-Me quedé dormido-intenta disculparse-Bueno, no seas problemática, vámonos.

Le sigo, pero no por detrás, sino al lado suya. No es superior a mí.

Cuanto antes termine aquí, antes podré irme, y antes podré estar con las dos únicas personas en las que confío: Mis hermanos.

-¿A qué has venido?

-¿Te interesa ahora mi vida?-pregunto.

-No, es mi deber como guía preguntarlo-dice él.

Que simpático, el chaval...

-En Suna, a finales de noviembre, se celebra un festival de fuegos artificiales, mi hermano quiere invitar a Tsunade-sama y a algunos ninjas de Konoha. En cuanto les de las invitaciones a Tsunade-sama y a los ninjas que dicen en las invitaciones. Alomejor puedo irme esta noche.

-¿Tan pronto te irás? ¿Si tan si quiera cenar?-Eso me es familiar.

-Comeré algo por el camino, y sí, me iré, no hay nada que me ate aquí-respondo.

-Ah, claro...-dice desinteresadamente.

-Por cierto, toma tu invitación.

-¿Yo estoy invitado? Si yo apenas he hablado con Gaara.

-Pero nos ayudaste a salvarle la primera vez...

-Y te salvé a ti-sonríe.

Me río, a mí no me mancillan el orgullo de esa manera:

-No recordemos quien te salvó la primera vez. Además, no me salvaste, solo me ayudaste. Y ni siquiera te lo pedí.

-Yo tampoco te lo pedí. Eran órdenes, ¿no?

-Sí, y las órdenes están hechas para acatarlas.

Me estiro. Al fin y al cabo, he dormido sobre la hierba, y eso no es muy reconfortante. Él pregunta:

-¿Cansada?

-Dormir en el suelo no es muy cómodo, además, no ha parado de llover en toda la noche y...¡atchús!-estornudo- Tuve frío.

-¿Dormir sobre la hierba te parece incómodo? No te entiendo, a mí me encanta dormir sobre ella. Te sientes libre, y en contacto con la naturaleza. Pero lo que tampoco entiendo...¿Por qué no te refugiaste bajo un árbol? Yo no lo soportaría...

Da igual si lo cuento o no:

-En Suna no suele llover, es muy poco probable, por no decir imposible, por lo tanto, no estoy acostumbrada a la lluvia. Y...Me parece un hecho fascinante. Por eso me encanta sentir el agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo...

Creo que me he emocionado demasiado. Me está mirando, extrañado:

-Que rara eres...

Se la devuelvo:

-¿Me lo dice el que duerme sobre la hierba?

-Hay mucha gente que duerme sobre la hierba, y les gusta, pero no conozco a nadie que le guste dormir bajo la lluvia.

-¿Quieres apostar?-gruño.

-No me hace falta...Ahí está la oficina. Vamos.

Entramos en la oficina. La Hokage sigue como siempre. Hago una reverencia. Ella sonríe:

-Buenos días, Hokage-sama.

-Buenos días, Temari. ¿Cómo es que nos honras con tu visita?

-Mi hermano, Gaara, quiere invitaros a usted y a los ninjas de Konoha al festival de fuegos artificiales de Suna y...¡atchús!-vuelvo a estornudar-Es el 28 de noviembre, aquí tenéis la invitación-digo entregándosela a Hokage-sama, y Shizune-san.

La Hokage esboza una sonrisa:

-¡Un festival! ¡Bien! ¡Ya podré descansar de tantos papeles!

-¡Tsunade-sama! No sea tan irresponsable delante de Temari-san y Shikamaru...

Emm...Podéis retiraros.

Antes de irme:

-Hokage-sama, en cuanto reparta las invitaciones, me marcharé. Recuerden, kimonos.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Festival!  
Me da la sensación de que no me ha estado escuchando.

**

Tras marcharnos de la torre, empieza mi verdadera misión:

-A repartir invitaciones se ha dicho-digo sin entusiasmo.

Bueno, vamos a ver...Cojo mi lista de ninjas de Konoha que Gaara me ha dado...

Grupo 7:

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Haruno Sakura.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Hatake Kakashi.

La barbilla del vago se apoya en mi hombro, con intención de ver la lista. Muevo mi hombro hacia arriba con fuerza, con intención de hacerle daño, y que se aleje. Se queja:

-Eso ha dolido, mujer-dice rozando su barbilla.

-Pero vago, ¿Uchiha no se había marchado?

-Así es. Ahora hay un nuevo miembro en el equipo 7. Te lo presentaré, vamos.

Llegamos a un campo de entrenamiento, rodeado de árboles y con tres troncos estancados en la hierba verticalmente. Allí están entrenando Naruto, la chica que curó a Kankuro y un chico que me es desconocido. Naruto se gira:

-¡Shikamaru!...¡Temari!

Le saludo:

-Hola, Naruto. Me alegra volver a verte.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sai! ¡Venid! ¡Son Shikamaru y Temari!  
Bueno, gracias Naruto, al menos me has dicho el nombre de la chica de pelo rosa, y bueno del chico pálido desconocido. Sakura sonríe:  
-¡Hola, Temari-san! ¿Cómo van las cosas por Suna?

-Bien, bueno, ajetreo con el festival de fuegos artificiales, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

El vago tose, con intención de interrumpir mi aburrida conversación.

-Bueno, mujer problemática, éste es Sai. Sai, Sabaku No Temari.

El vago se acerca y me susurra en el oído, antes de que me de tiempo a apartarme:

-Sai no tiene delicadeza, aviso.

El tal Sai me tiende la mano:

-Mi nombre es Sai. Encantado de conocerte, Temari-san. ¿O debería decirte belleza?

La sonrisa es un poco falsa....¿Me ha dicho belleza? El vago me pega un codazo, haciéndome entender:

-Em...Temari está bien.

-¿Y a qué has venido, Temari-san?

-Bueno...Tenemos un festival en Suna de fuegos artificiales, Gaara os ha invitado a venir, al final acabaremos hospedándonos en un hotel. Naruto, Sakura, aquí tenéis la invitación...Sai...Supongo que tú puedes venir con la invitación de Uchiha.

-...-Naruto y Sakura se miraron, apenados. Sai lo notó:

-Gracias, seguro que Sasuke lo hubiera agradecido.

Tras despedirme de ellos, leo el nombre que me falta:

-¿Y cómo es que no está Kakashi-sensei con ellos?

-Se habrá perdido por el camino de la vida-se rió el Nara.

No le veo gracia alguna. Hace tiempo que dejé de sonreír. Y no pienso volver a hacerlo. Vamos a ver....

Grupo 10:

-Hyuuga Hinata

-Inuzuka Kiba

-Aburame Shino.

-Yuuhi Kurenai.

El vago se acercó a mí, y miró la lista. Luego sonrió:

-Ya sé cómo podemos encontrar a Kurenai. Acómpañame.

-Eres mi guía, tengo que hacerlo quiera o no. Tengo que darme prisa.

Shikamaru me miró extrañado:

-Sí que tienes ganas de irte...-bufó él.

-Cuanto más lejos de la gente, mejor...-susurré

**

El vago seguía insistiendo:

-¿Por qué no quieres estar con la gente?

-¿Eh?-no entendí.  
-Eso es lo que acabas de decir.

-Yo no he dicho nada...

-No sabes mentir. ¿Por qué?

Le miré enfadada. ¿Y a él qué le importaba?:

-No te importa. Déjame en...

-Hola, Shikamaru-habló una voz-¿Quién es esta joven tan bella? Recuerdo haberla visto antes.

Alcé la vista y vi a una mujer morena de ojos rojos, pude deducir que estaba embarazada, mirándome.

-Hola, Kurenai...-saludó él-Ella es...

-Sabaku No Temari, de Suna-le tendí la mano.

Kurenai pareció acordarse. Me sonrió:

-Tú eres la que luchó contra Shikamaru en los exámenes de Chunnin, ¿no?

Yo asentí. Kurenai miró a Shikamaru:

-Tienes buen gusto, Shikamaru. Es muy guapa.

¿Creo haber oído lo que ha dicho? ¿Él y yo...? ¡Por favor!

-No, te conf....-intentó replicar el vago, pero yo me adelanté.

-No, no somos pareja-Que quede claro, ¿eh?- Es mi guía, tengo que repartir unas invitaciones para la celebración de fuegos artificiales de Suna. Aquí tiene su invitación.

-Gracias-sonrió.

No sé por qué...Pero me da la sensación de que contiene una sonrisa nostálgica...Triste.

Bah...¿Quién soy para preocuparme?

Tras despedirnos de Kurenai, fuimos a buscar a los otros tres miembros, reconocí algunas caras.

Tuvimos que esperar, pues el grupo estaba de misión. Así que fuimos a buscar otro grupo.

Empezaba a hacer frío, y me estaba mareando. Tosía y estornudaba mucho. El vago me preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, perfectamente-repliqué. No quiero que un niño se preocupe por mí-Sigamos.

Grupo 10:

-Nara Shikamaru.

-Yamanaka Ino.

-Akimichi Chouji.

-Sarutobi Asuma.

Shikamaru sonrió:

-Bueno, táchame de la lista, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, ya me la has dado.

-Ya lo sé. Llévame ante Ino y Chouji.

-¿Es eso una orden?-rió.

-No me provoques Nara-dije mientras empezaba a sacar el abanico.

Shikamaru empezó a correr, riéndose, yo le seguí.

Idiota.

**

Paramos ante la floristería Yamanaka. Shikamaru llamó:

-¡Ino!

Una chica rubia salió de la floristería. Ésa también me suena, supongo que nos ayudó a salvar a Gaara la primera vez.

Se abrazó a mí al reconocerme:

-¡Temari!

Sí, sí, yo feliz de verte, pero quítate anda. No esque me caiga mal, esque no me gusta que me abracen.

-¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru, de cita?-sonrió ella.

Shikamaru no contestó. ¿Pero qué le pasa al vago? ¿Se ha cansado ya de decir que no somos novios? Bueno, la verdad es que sólo lo han dicho una vez, pero a mí ya me cansa.

-Ino-habló Shikamaru, mientras me quitaba de las manos dos invitaciones-Dale una a Choji. La otra es para ti.

Ino leyó la invitación y sonrió, entusiasmada.

Mientras me agradecía una y otra vez, el vago y yo nos alejábamos.

-¿De qué tenías prisa?-pregunté, lo había hecho muy rápido, ¿no?

-Quieres irte pronto, ¿no? Pues entonces te ayudaré-sonrió.

-Grac....-intenté decir, pero paré a tiempo-Vamos, entonces a por el siguiente-dije, adelantándome.

Pero aún así sentía como si me estuviera clavando la mirada. Ni hablaba:

-...

Entonces leí el siguiente nombre:

-Sarutobi Asuma...¿Me llevas ante él?

El vago abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Me miró y luego apartó la mirada rápidamente. ¿A qué venía esa reacción? Su voz sonó temblorosa y triste, aunque no tanto como sus ojos:

-Vamos...

**

Me llevó a un sitio con muchos árboles, sólo había una piedra en medio. Una piedra con varias letras.

El vago no me miró, pero me ordenó:

-Lee.

¿Quién es él para darme órdenes? Sin embargo, él evitaba , venga. Empecé a leer:

-"Aquí están los nombres de las personas que murieron en acto de servicio...."

Le miré. ¿Para qué me había llevado a ese sitio?

Sin embargo, él seguía sin querer mirarme, así que seguía leyendo. Eran nombres. Los leí en voz alta:

-Uchiha Obito, Hayate, Yondaime, Sarutobi Asuma...

Me detuve. El maestro del vago...Estaba muerto...Y yo sólo había hurgado más en la herida. Estaba hecha una idiota. ¿Cómo se me podría haber ocurrido a mí decir algo así?

Miré al vago tristemente:

-Vago...

Él tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, como si quisiese intentar ser fuerte, y se mordía el labio. Entonces pareció calmarse, me miró y sonrió:

-Él nos acompaña a todos lados. No hace falta invitación...

Él seguía sonriendo incluso cuando se giró y empezó a andar. Me giré y dejé la invitación en la tumba, e hice una reverencia.

Él seguía sonriendo.

Sé que era idiota por haberle recordado la muerte de su maestro, pero no era tan idiota para saber que esa sonrisa que lucía era solo una fachada para ocultar el dolor, que seguramente, le estaba recorriendo las entrañas.

**Ya he empezado con el nuevo fic. Esto es más como la evolución del comportamiento de Temari gracias a Shikamaru.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. La fiebre de la soledad

El silencio que se había hecho entre nosotros era gélido. No me gusta mucho hablar con las personas, pero tampoco me gusta tener un ambiente tan tenso. Nunca me he sentido culpable por nada, solo por no haber tratado mejor a Gaara, pero ahora no me siento tampoco culpable.

Pero tampoco me siento bien.

El llorica no habla, normal, eso es como si a mí me recordaran la muerte de alguien querido. Aunque bueno, no quiero tanto a mis padres por lo que le hicieron a Gaara…

Pero no me desvío del tema. ¿Qué hago? No suelo preocuparme tanto por los demás, y no voy a disculparme, yo no tengo la culpa de que su maestro la palmase. Oye, eso ha sido cruel, Temari…

-Vago…

Él me miró:

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Hace… cuánto murió tu maestro?-Genial, Temari, eres la caña, mira que preguntar algo así.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Evades la pregunta? Eso demuestra tu cobardía-No sé ni lo que estoy haciendo, pero no creo que tanto como lo que él está haciendo como lo que yo estoy haciendo sea correcto.

-Soy cobarde, ¿y qué?-bufó él. Jamás pensé que lo admitiría.

-Si no quieres pensar sobre el tema, por mí vale. Me pregunto si tu sensei estaría de acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo con el qué?

-Huir. No quieres recordar nada sobre tu maestro porque cada vez que lo haces piensas en su muerte.

Se queda callado. He dado en el clavo.

-…Olvídame, ¿quieres? ¿Quién eres tú para meterte en mi vida, para preocuparme por mí?

Ahí me ha dado. No soy curiosa, así que me adelanto y antes de cerrar este tema para siempre, digo:

-No puedo responder a esa pregunta.

**

Con tanta novela y tanto dramatismo, al final se me ha olvidado por completo el tema de las invitaciones. Él se da cuenta antes que yo:

-Hay que entregar las invitaciones, mujer.

Ese "mujer" ha sonado muy frío. A saber en qué estará pensando.

Él se planta frente a mí y me mira. Yo le pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Paso de estar de morros con alguien que me salvó la vida. No sé que te ha pasado, pero no quiero estar enfadado contigo.

-Sabia decisión. No te conviene estarlo.

Sigo andando, pese a que no sé adonde voy. Él parece calmar la situación, riéndose:

-¿Quieres que te deje un mapa?

-Gracioso. Déjame que coja mi lista y…-estornudo-¿Dónde está mi lista?

El idiota sonríe, con un papel en la mano:

-¿Buscas esto?

-¿Cuándo has…?

-No puedo responder a esa pregunta-ríe él.

-No me copies las frases, ¿quieres?

Él sigue sonriendo con su sonrisa idiota:

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Denunciarme por plagio?

-¿Quieres volar por los aires, llorica?-gruño. Tiene todas las papeletas para salir volando por los aires.

De repente, la sonrisa del vago desaparece, en su lugar pone la mueca que siempre tiene de flojo:

-Oh, no…

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto.

El llorica suspira:

-Prepárate para recibir una ración de "Llama de la juventud".

No le entiendo.

**

Ya entiendo a que se refiere.

Dios mío, ¿qué tipo de profesor es este tipo?

-Menudo ejemplo tiene que estar cogiendo de nuestro equipo-suspira una chica de moños.

Un hombre de pelo tazón junto a un chico de pelo tazón, parecen padre e hijo, sonríen con una sonrisa deslumbrante y llevan puestos unos…spándex.

Que grima…

-¡Temari-san! ¡Qué alegría verte!

Si apenas os conozco.

-¡Temari-san! ¡Tu belleza irradia cual llama de juventud en su total esplendor!

¿Eso ha sido un piropo?

-¡Vamos, Lee!-grita el hombre-¡Hora de darle la vuelta a la villa a pino!

-¡Sí, Gai-sensei!-contesta su… ¿hijo?

Ambos desaparecen. Las únicas personas decentes del equipo se nos acercan. Una chica castaña con moños y un chico castaño de ojos perlas. El vago presenta:

-Mujer, Tenten y Hyuuga Neji. Neji, Tenten, ésta es la mujer problemática.

-Temari-san, encantado-hizo el tal Neji una reverencia.

Tenten sonrió:

-Los dos de antes son Gai-sensei y Lee. Y no, no son familia.

Eso me quita las dudas.

Me encuentro extrañamente mal. Antes pensé que era por el frío, pero ahora no lo sé.

Me duele la cabeza, me tiembla el cuerpo, se me nubla la vista…

Poco a poco voy perdiendo el sentido, adentrándome en lo más profundo de las oscuridades.

**

Cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro todavía peor. No sé donde estoy. Me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo frío, tengo la garganta ronca. Me encuentro fatal. Esta espalda tan ancha… ¿Kankuro? Tengo la boca seca. Apena logro articular:

-¿K-kankuro?

No, no es él.

-No mujer…No hables, descansa.

Es el vago idiota.

-Bájame…Puedo andar…-digo. No quiero que un niño me lleve a cuestas.

Creo que el vago me está llevando. No sé a donde. El chaval suelta:

-Ni hablar. Duerme.

-No me des órdenes…-articulo.

Por un momento creo que me va a hacer caso y me va a dejar andar, pero cuando me deposita en el suelo e intento, sin éxito, levantarme, noto algo caer sobre mis hombros. Huele a hierba. Creo que es su chaleco, aunque no estoy segura. Me siento fatal…

Intento levantarme de nuevo. No quiero parecer débil. Pero solo consigo desfallecer y caerme, y justo cuando me voy a dar de bruces contra el suelo, el vago me coge otra vez a hombros.

Quiero gritarle que me deje, que no quiero que me lleve, que no soy débil, pero incluso aunque lo intente, el aroma a hierba me envuelve, y poco a poco voy quedándome dormida…

**

Cuando me despierto, estoy en un sitio que no conozco, en una cama con olor a hierba. ¿Dónde estoy?

Me duele el cuerpo. Me tiembla todo.

-Mujer… ¿Estás bien?

Entrecierro los ojos, la luz me molesta:

-¿Dónde…Dónde estoy?

Me coloca un paño frío en la frente. No quiero que me cuide…Soy independiente…Y no quiero…Que cuiden de mí.

Él bufa:

-Tienes 40 grados de fiebre.

-Tengo que repartir las invitaciones… Déjame…Tengo que irme…

-No, tú te quedas aquí. No te vas a ningún lado con esta fiebre encima.

-Yo…

Por mucho que intento levantarme, el cuerpo no me responde. No…No…Quiero irme de aquí…No sé donde estoy…

-¿Dónde estoy?-vuelvo a repetir.

-En mi casa.

¿Qué pretende este chico? No quiero ayuda. No la necesito:

-Quiero irme.

Esta vez no es el vago el que responde. Es una voz imponente y femenina:

-¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!

Alzo la cabeza. Intento ver quien es, pero sigo teniendo la vista un tanto nublada. Oigo al vago decir:

-Mamá…

Con que eso era… ¿La que me grita es la madre del idiota?

Pues en carácter no se parecen en nada.

-Mira chica, aquí mando yo. Si la invitada de mi hijo está enferma, no pienso dejar que salga de esta casa hasta que no se recupere. ¿Entendido? No me obligues tener que atarte a la cama.

-Mamá, por favor…

Vaya con la mujer…Es muy mandona…Me recuerda a alguien…

Ah, sí.

A mí.


End file.
